goosesminecraftserverfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Horde
Iron Horde '''is the oldest faction currently existing on the server, initially founded on March 3rd, 2011 by Ryjinn and his second-in-command T4L_Goose. After its destruction on June 10th, 2011, it saw a variety of reincarnations, the most notable of which being the Iron Legion of the Fifth Generation. With the advent of the Second Era, a direct successor was formed on August 26th, 2012 by Ryjinn. The First Era Creation of the Iron Horde In the beginning of the First Era, the Iron Horde was created on March 3rd, 2011 by Ryjinn. Founded on the first day of the new world, Iron Horde grew from the oldest structure in existence, which was a small keep with an attached tower. T4L_Goose quickly joined and became Ryjinn's second-in-command, and the faction quickly began to grow. Initially, the Horde served as a protector of the weak, sheltering a newly-formed Los Diablos from the attacks of Zertuk. Any factions that hadn't fallen prey to inactivity afforded the Iron Horde a wide berth, allowing the growing power to expand unhindered. Shortly after, the newly-created Jow Republic settled in a valley near an abandoned Horde settlement - a decision which would result in catastrophe for the Republic. Hereticus and the Cold War After some time, a new and quickly expanding faction known as Hereticus appeared, along with a much smaller power known as Imperium. Despite peace treaties and amiable trade agreements betweent the two, distrust prevailed, and both factions quickly entered into a cold war, battling for the hearts and minds of new recruits. Eventually, Kevinseven, a dissident from within Hereticus contacted Ryjinn with a dire message. Hereticus was preparing to launch a massive assault upon the capital of the Horde. With no other option, Iron Horde began for a surprise attack; diamond armor was handed out, cannons were built, TNT was stockpiled, and Ryjinn urged Kevinseven to rob Hereticus of their goods and defect. However, moments before the battle was to commence, Ryjinn met with Cyclocius, the leader of Hereticus, asking only for honesty. Cyclocius disavowed all knowledge of the attack, asserting that the only one in his faction who wanted war was Kevinseven. With this newfound knowledge in hand, Ryjinn quickly intercepted Kevinseven in the Nether and slew him, averting a world war. An era of peace and prosperity began between the two superpowers. Free to its own devices, Iron Horde achieved many outstanding feats of engineering and architecture, including a parliament building, the first automated rail system of the server, and a massive obsidian tower, built by Ryjinn himself, with obsidian imported from Hereticus. Smaller factions eventually began to grow in Iron Horde's shadow, including the United Socialist Broviet Republic, Los Diablos, and Imperium. Over time, Los Diablos and Hereticus called for war against Imperium, but without any reason for more bloodshed, Ryjinn refused to assist in a war against Imperium. Over time, the era of peace and prosperity faded, culminating with the sudden collapse of Hereticus, leaving the Iron Horde as the sole superpower remaining. As the largest faction in the world, Iron Horde quickly mushroomed to new heights, competing with smaller factions for land and manpower. When Jow had first settled in the valley, Ryjinn had told him a time may come when he needed the land back, as he had previously settled it. That day came, when the Iron Horde was growing at an unprecedented rate and needed room to expand, Ryjinn informed Jow that it was time, he must either surrender, or be driven from the land. When Jow refused a brief war ensued, ending with Jow's expulsion and the conquest of the entire Republic capital. Iron Horde and the Great War As Imperium began to emerge from the shadows, tensions escalated among the smaller factions, who were becoming discontent with Iron Horde's unmatched powers. A plot against Iron Horde grew among USBP and Los Diablos, who began to aim their firepower at the superpower. Sensing the coming storm, Ryjinn approached Zertuk, a noted terrorist and briggand, with a proposition. In exchange for him ceasing his relentless raids against the entire world, Ryjinn would allow him into the Horde, sheltering him from vengeful factions and supplying him with whatever would be necessary to ensure peace. Ryjinn's intent was to rein in Zertuk, but many saw his actions as a betrayal of the other nations of the world. In the following weeks, the Great War commenced under the command of Altais and Rageblood. Imperium provided the resources and logistics for the assault, while Los Diablos sent their troops to the Iron Horde capital. As the city's defenses began to crumble, Zertuk quickly fled and joined the opposing army. Wlzrobert, a spy sent prior to the beginning of the War, had been meticulously lining the city with TNT for weeks. As the battle raged on, the factions began preparing for a final decisive strike. Cannons were built across the countryside, aimed squarely at the heart of the Iron Horde. With the Iron Horde's resolve and defenses faltering, Wlzrobert and his allies began to prime the TNT for detonation. However, amidst the heat of battle, Ryjinn Wlzrobert's allies, destroying the Redstone systems that were meant to reduce the city to rubble. However, Ryjinn had not known of Wlzrobert's betrayal, and as he was still a member of Iron Horde, Ryjinn could not slay him. Realizing this, Wlzrobert sprinted towards the city. Once there he uncovered hidden tnt, and detonated it by hand. The resulting explosion triggered a chain reaction in which a massive amount of TNT leveled the Iron Horde parliament building. Before any more damage could be dealt, the Imperium agents were beaten back and the city quickly secured, with Wlzrobert was quickly arrested and imprisoned within the Keep. T4L_Goose and the battle-weary Iron Horde members went beneath the Hold to repel an invasion via the Horde's Nether Portal while Ryjinn lined Wlzrobert's cell with impenetrable Obsidian. An Interlude to War With the invaders repelled, the Iron Horde began to rebuild their battered defenses and defuse the remaining TNT scattered across the city. The scale of the sabotage shocked the Iron Horde, for if the scheme had succeeded, the entire capital would have been reduced to rubble. An accident occured while disposing of the bombs, which leveled the farmlands of the city. Rebuilding their farms, the Iron Horde also constructed a sewer system below the town, which would prove to be of vital importance during the final battle. During this interlude to the final war, a wanderer by the name of Drawthmar appeared, seeking to join Imperium for their warlike tendencies. Drawthmar, gaining the trust of Altais, was shown around the entire Imperium base, including their security vault within the base. As soon as Imperium agents were out of sight, Drawthmar emptied Imperium's coffers of their valuables and planted stolen charges throughout the complex, wiping out the Imperial base. With his work finished, Drawthmar vanished, never to be seen again. At the time, such sabotage was forbidden, and although Goose restored the damage, Drawthmar would be forever held as a hero and a saint in the eyes of the Iron Horde. Roughly a week and a half after the inital attack, Imperium and Los Diablos gathered to launch a final offensive upon the Iron Horde. With only a few members present, the attackers chose to cut off the storeroom from the remaining complex, denying the Horde of precious resources. By the time that Goose and Ryjinn arrived, the situation was dire. Desperate Iron Horde troops chose to burn their homes after trapping unwitting Imperium agents inside, but it was in vain, and the city began to burn to the ground as Imperium and Los Diablos forces marched upon the Keep. Upon realizing that defeat was inevitable, Ryjinn ordered his troops to log off or cease fighting to delay the capture of their lands. However, the battle was lost, and the Obsidian tower, one of Iron Horde's greatest achievements, fell into the hands of Los Diablos. Determined to secure the Horde's future, Ryjinn ran from house to house, gathering all remaining valuables. Eventually, Imperium agents cornered Ryjinn in Paladin Gyrodine's house and began to shell the structure. Desperate, Ryjinn dug into the city sewer lines and fled into the wilderness surrounding the city. After his escape Ryjinn gave up the crown, and left the horde. He had hoped in vain that his decision would end the Great War. However, Imperium and Los Diablos continued their attacks, razing the capital and seizing any remaining treasure from the Horde vault. Survivors of the attack fled, bringing the Iron Horde's reign to a close. Iron Haven With the Iron Horde eradicated, Ryjinn constructed a small underground base under a frozen lake, storing his remaining wealth in the new complex and creating an insurgency known as the '''Iron Haven. Iron Haven engaged in skirmishes with Imperium and Los Diablos, slaying several agents and evading arrest from vengeful officers. The crowning moment of the insurgency was the reclamation and reconstruction of the original tower of the Iron Horde, the first structure built on the server. After this triumph, the first generation came to a close, and all history of the Iron Horde and Ryjinn was lost until the founding of the Iron Legion in the fifth generation. The Second Era Revival of the Iron Horde With the beginning of the Second Era, the Iron Horde was reformed by Ryjinn on August 26th, 2012, attracting members of the original Horde and its spiritual successor, the Iron Legion, which had been destroyed at the end of the Fifth Generation.